Awkward Dates
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: Jason intentionally ruins Caitlyn's date by making it so awkward that her date leaves. He tries to apologize, but realizes that he may have gone too far this time. When Caitlyn gets injured, will she be able to bring herself to forgive Jason and ask him for help or will she choose to permanently sever their friendship and suffer in silence?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. I do, however, own my plot line and story.**

* * *

~**JASON**'s **POV**~

"_So I went to the Year 3000. Not much has changed, but they live underwater. And _my_ great-great-great granddaughter-_"

"CUT!" Caitlyn screamed from the booth. "Cut! Cut! Cut! Jason, did you say 'my' instead of 'your'?"

I groaned. _Why couldn't I get that line right?_

_Maybe it's because you want to procrastinate when Caitlyn leaves for her date?_ I wondered to myself. I sighed, knowing I was right.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, I promise I'll get it right this time."

"Forget it Jase," she said, taking off her headphones. "Besides, Hannah Montana is practically banging down the door to get us out of the studio," she winked teasingly at Nate, who just groaned in response.

"We're not DATING!" he exclaimed, exasperated. All of us just laughed in response as we gathered our stuff and Caitlyn moved to turn off the red "recording" sign. No sooner had she turned it off as the door slammed open and two blurs of blonde and bright red streaked into the room, followed by a calm Mitchie Torres and Ella Pador.

"Hi Natey!" Hannah Montana smiled up at Nate from where she had forced herself into his arms.

"Hey Jase," Lola, Hannah's best friend and constant sidekick, said from my arms where she now was positioned bridal-style. _When did that happen?_ I wondered before I started trying to pry her off of me. I glanced over at my brother and saw him attempting to do the same with Hannah, as Shane stood off to the side, doubled over in laughter.

"I-I thought-I thought you- I'm sorry, but I thought you were just kidding!" Shane choked out between bursts of laughter as tears rolled down his face at Nate's and my predicaments.

"So did I," I heard Caitlyn mutter in a low tone. I turned to see that her eyes had darkened in anger and that she was glaring at..._me?_

Lola noticed Caitlyn's glare. Within the span of the next second, she dropped out of my arms, squealed "eep" in terror, and ran across the room to hide behind Mitchie and Ella. I blinked in surprise, my arms still suspended in the air as I watched Mitchie and Ella smirk at each other before stepping out of the way, giving Caitlyn a clear shot at Lola.

Knowing from experience what was about to happen, instinct kicked in and I grabbed Caitlyn just as she lunged at Lola. Shane quickly got over his case of the giggles and Nate shoved Hannah off as he and Shane moved to step in front of Lola protectively. They didn't feel particularly protective of Lola, but knew that if Caitlyn got out of my grasp, and got her hands on Lola, they could say "bye-bye producer!" and none of us wanted that.

"Ok!" I said nervously, slowly trying to back up with Caitlyn still struggling in my arms. "Well, it was great to see you guys, but Caitlyn was just saying that she has a date she has to go to...NOW!" I grunted in pain as Caitlyn elbowed me in the gut in an attempt to get away. I doubled over in pain as I tried (and failed) to keep hold of Caitlyn, who easily spun out of my grasp. I watched her pack her backpack as I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in pain. She swung her backpack over her shoulder as she turned around to leave.

For a second, I thought I saw a look of regret flash in her eyes when she saw me, but it was quickly by a fake cheerful smile as she said her farewell and walked out of the studio.

* * *

~**CAITLYN**'s **POV**~

A few hours later, I was sitting with my friend, Luke Williams. After most of Camp Star's campers transferred to Camp Rock after Camp Wars a few years ago, Luke and I had made up and had become relatively good friends. He had moved away to New York last year and was visiting town. We were just planning on having dinner as friends, and met up at Starbucks in the Barnes & Noble near the studio where I worked.

After meeting up, we joked around for a bit and chose a book for each other to read. I got him _World War Z _and he got me_The Dragon's Amulet._

After we bought our books, we crossed the street and entered The Llama Zack, a family owned and operated restaurant, founded by good friends, Zack and Luis. Since I wasn't feeling too hungry, Luke agreed to split an entrée with me. After a few minutes, we both agreed that the Chicken Marsala looked great and we ordered. As we waited for our dishes, we nibbled on some sesame bread as we joked around like old times and caught each other up on what was going on in our lives.

As I was laughing at a joke Luke said, I saw someone entering the restaurant out of the corner of my eye. My laughter immediately subsided as I sunk low in my chair, but the damage had already been done.

Through the gaps between the fingers that now covered my face, I watched in horror as Jason Gray made his way over to our table.

"Hey guys! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Jason said happily as he plopped down next to Luke, across from me. "How are you? Wow! Is that really you Luke? It's been ages! I haven't seen you since you tried to destroy my uncle's Camp Rock! Do you remember that? Or have you destroyed so many other people's lives that the name 'Camp Rock' means nothing to you? Oh, sorry man, I probably shouldn't have said that. Hope you can forgive me... Or do you hold grudges like Axel Turner does?"

The look on Jason's face was one of pure ease and comfort, while my jaw was probably lost on the floor after dropping in shock. _What in the world is Jason THINKING?! Is he _trying_ to embarrass me as much as he possibly can? Or is his goal to make Luke as uncomfortable as possible? Jason _knows_ that Luke is sorry for helping Axel, so why in the world is he bringing it up now?!_ I noticed that Luke _did _look extremely uncomfortable as Jason tried to keep his "poker face" of indifference, while a small, smug smile kept tugging at his lips. I opened my mouth, intent on chewing Jason out for being such a jerk, but Luke stopped me before I could get a word in edgewise.

"No Caitlyn don't, it's alright. Listen Jason, I'm really sorry, but I thought you knew that I went and apologized to your Uncle Brown immediately after Camp Rock performed at the Battle of the Camps, _before _half of Camp Star's campers transferred to Camp Rock... I would've transferred myself, but my family didn't have a lot of money at the time and Camp Star was really expensive. I felt like I owed it to my mom and dad to honor their sacrifice by completing the summer at Camp Star. But I can promise you that I never gave another penny to Star Records after that summer."

"Oh really?" Jason said, skeptically. "I remember reading somewhere that you accepted a recording contract with Star Records after that summer."

"Rumors," Luke said confidently, brushing Jason's accusation off as if it was nothing. "It's true that I accepted a record deal, but it was with one of the talent scouts Axel invited to the Camp Wars performance."

Apparently determined not to give up the concept of embarrassing Luke in every way possible, Jason continued his interrogation until our food arrived. I had hoped he'd regain some manners when the food arrived at our table, but I had no such luck as he paused long enough for the waiter to serve us our food before he launched into questions about how Luke treated the girls he dated. When Jason started questioning how much sex Luke liked in his love life, I dropped my head into my hands in a sign of surrender to the total humiliation that had hung over me all night.

"As unusual as it may seem in today's day and age, I'm actually saving myself for marriage," Luke told Jason shortly, before glancing at his watch. "And would you look at the time?!" he said urgently as he stood up. "You know what Caitlyn?" he continued, turning to me, "It's been fun, but I really should go home and get some rest before rehearsals start tomorrow."

"But I thought you were staying at the hotel?"

Jason's comment was ignored as I grabbed Luke's wrist. "No! Please, Luke... Don't go!" I pleaded, desperately.

Luke glanced between Jason and I in brief indecision, obviously tied between wanting to get as far away from Jason as possible while not wanting to leave me alone with him. Jason caught his eyes for a brief moment and a silent message was conveyed before Luke turned and gave me a regretful half-smile in sympathy as he pulled his wrist free. "I'm sorry," he whispered so low that only I could hear, kissing my cheek gently as he pulled away. "I had fun," he said louder, so Jason could hear. "Bye," he waved, walking off. I smiled weakly after him until I saw his car backing out of its spot. When I saw his car leave the parking lot, I turned my glare on Jason.

"_You're_ paying and _you're_ driving me home," I spat at him, holding out my hand for the keys to his car. I'll admit, I wasn't being _that_ polite to him, but considering he had just ruined my evening, I think he deserved it. Knowing the drill from all the other times we had eaten out together, he handed over the keys and I stood, grabbed my stuff, and left to walk out to his car.

* * *

~**JASON**'s **POV**~

I sighed as I pulled out my checkbook to pay the bill. I was in _TROU-BLE_!

Leaving the bill on the table, I walked outside to see Caitlyn in the passenger seat of my Camaro, with a scowl on her face. I sighed and got into the driver's seat, buckled up, and pulled out of the parking lot.

I attempted to make small talk with her for the whole 30 minutes we were stuck in LA traffic. By the time we got to her apartment, I was getting tired of her silence. When I parked in front of her apartment building, and she got out without even a nod of thanks, I had had enough.

Opening the door and half stepping out so that one foot was on the asphalt, while the other stayed in the car, I watched her retreat from over the car door. "You can't not talk to me forever Caitlyn!" I shouted at her retreating figure.

She stopped in her tracks and spun to face me, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" she angrily asked, daring me to contradict her. "Says who? Hmmm? Who says that I can't cut off our friendship right now and only speak with you for work Jason?"

"Me," I told her in a sudden burst of confidence, while stepping out of and closing the door to my car. "I say you can't, because you need me just like I need you Cait."

"Fuck you," she spat, running into the sanctuary of her building.

* * *

~**CAITLYN**'s **POV**~

Tears streamed down my face as I ran up the stairs to my apartment, not willing to wait for the elevator. As I ran up the 3 flights of stairs, tears blurred my vision. When I was almost to the top, I tripped over my own shoelace. I fell forward onto the stairs and felt my ankle twist painfully under me.

"Ah ahhh–" I cried out in pain as I heard the fateful crack, signaling my ankle was, at best, sprained.

I madly wiped away my tears and tried to pull myself up, only to tumble-down to the landing below. A terrible pain immediately burst through my head and wrist.

Realizing that there was no way I would be able to make it to my room (let alone the hospital) by myself, I tried to swallow my pride and bring myself to call Jason, but I couldn't. I was still too mad at him.

_How could he?!_ I thought angrily. _How DARE he?! For the past three years he has interrupted every date I've been on, just because he _needed _me? That childish little–!_ My thoughts stopped short when I realized that blood was dripping onto my jeans. Lifting my un-injured right wrist, I felt a bad cut above my right eyebrow.

"Oh! Fuck this," I muttered to myself. "He's right. He's always damn right... I'll never tell him he's right, but he's always fucking right. I do need him," I muttered as I whipped out my cell and pressed "2" on speed dial.

* * *

~**JASON**'s **POV**~

Fifteen minutes after Caitlyn ran away, I was still sitting in her parking lot, trying to find the will to drive away. So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the first time my phone rang. However, I _was _snapped back into reality when I heard the "Alarm" ringtone go off. I snatched up my cell and looked at the caller ID:

_Caitlyn: URGENT_

I immediately clicked "answer" and held the phone to my ear.

"Caitlyn?! Caity, What's wrong?" I asked, slightly panicked. She _never_ called under urgent unless it was severely important, _and _I knew that she was angry at me now so that it would already take something of epic proportions to have her call me in general.

"Jason?" I heard her weak voice ask. "I need you to calm down, but I _need_ your help." I cursed under my breath as I got out and locked my car, walking towards her building. "Yeah, yeah, I _know_," she sighed, hearing my curse.

"Where are you?"

"The landing between the second and third floors. Careful though. No running," she ordered, weakly.

"How bad?"

"I'm sure you've worked out how bad it must be for me to call you under 'urgent' considering how mad you made me only 15 minutes ago," she teased, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

"Okay Caity, I get it. I'm almost there," I told her as I reached the landing before the second floor.

"Ok..." I heard her fading whisper respond. I resisted the urge to run the rest of the way and kept my pace at a fast walk as I reached the second floor and turned to see a few of her belongings on the stairs. Picking them up as I walked up the stairs, I got to the landing and turned to see the girl I am in love with crumpled in a bloody heap on the floor.

"Caitlyn..." I whispered in shock. Only fifteen minutes had passed since I had last seen her, yet her appearance had completely flipped. Before, she had been so strong-willed and in power, but now she seemed so broken, like an injured child.

Her sweat and blood soaked hair clung to her face and her once cherry-red cheeks now looked pale and ghastly and gray.

"Oh, Caity–" I whispered as I knelt gently besides her.

"Hey Jase," she smiled. "Is there any way you could take me to the hospital?"

"Of course," I whispered. She looked so frail, I was afraid my normal voice would hurt her. "Where does–is–?" I continued, unable to finish my question.

"I think my right ankle is broken, my left wrist hurts a lot, and there's that really obvious cut over my right eye," she said.

* * *

A few weeks later, (2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, and... 15 minutes to be exact) I knocked on the door to Caitlyn's apartment, juggling several bags of groceries and one bag of Chinese takeout.

A minute later, a very worn-out looking Mitchie opened the door. After helping me take the groceries inside and put them away, Mitchie left, leaving Caitlyn and I alone.

We had made up at the hospital and were (mostly) back on good terms. I grabbed the bag of takeout and took it to the living room where Caitlyn was curled up on the couch, wrapped up in her favorite blanket, with the fan and TV on. I involuntarily shivered as the cool air hit my wet body and clothes.

_Did I mention that I had been soaked in the rain outside?_

"H-h-hey Cait-t-ty," I greeted her as I walked over to the couch, trying (and failing) to suppress the shivers running through my body.

"Jason!" she exclaimed in alarm at my appearance. "You're soaked!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Caitlyn," I attempted to smirk, but grimaced instead at the cold temperature of the room. Sensing my discomfort, Cait grabbed the remote for the fan and turned it off.

"Jason, you need to get dry," she told me. "Go to the guest bedroom and change into my brother's spare clothes."

"But-" I tried to protest, but gave in at her glare. "-Ok," I complied, leaving the food with her as I went to go change before we turned on the chick flick Cait had chosen.

30 minutes after the movie had ended, Caitlyn was still twittering about how romantic and sweet the movie was as I put the new bag of popcorn into the microwave.

It was "Pride and Prejudice"! It was _supposed_ to be that way!

"So what was your favorite part?" I casually asked, leaning against the counter top.

"Hmmm...I don't know," she said, surprising me. "I _want_ to say... Eh- I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Yes you do," I teased, poking her side, "tell me," I pestered.

"Stop it," she swatted my hand away. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Smiling, knowing I had won, I nodded in consent. "Fine," she sighed. "My favorite scene was the first time Mr. Darcy proposed and the argument that follows," she blushed, trailing off.

"The one where they're in the gazebo and it's raining?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. For some reason, I always find it super romantic when the guy tells the girl he loves her and then kisses her in the rain," she sighed, sitting on the island, across from me.

"Hmm... I never thought about it that way," I muttered aloud. "Do you think it would work for me if I tried it?" I asked her, getting an idea in my head.

A look of hurt and betrayal flashed through her eyes before she regained control of her facial features, but not before I noticed.

* * *

~**CAITLYN**'s **POV**~

"Well, I guess it depends on the girl and the situation..." I trailed off. _Why do I keep trailing off?! It makes me sound unintelligent._

"What if," he started, jumping down from the counter he was sitting on, "it was you and we had just finished watching your favorite movie and we were on the balcony talking, when it started to rain?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered in shock at his forwardness.

"I do," he said, confidently as he stepped forward, caging me to the counter.

"How?" I asked breathlessly.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too Caity. If it weren't for your cast, I'd carry you outside and kiss you in the rain right now, but-"

I cut him off as I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his lips to meet mine. Only one word can describe the feeling we felt as our lips met: Fireworks.

I was shocked when I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. We pulled away and were brought back to reality by the sound of the fire alarm and the smell of burnt popcorn as the fire sprinklers went off above our heads. We laughed as I opened a window to vent the smoke before I shut off the fire alarm as Jason cleaned the burnt mess from the microwave.

_Close enough..._


End file.
